skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Alkar Belegûr
History Alkar Belegûr was born and raised in a cult of Haagenti to be one of his champions, to channel the inner turmoil all maenads are born with into his service to the Lord of Transformation. When he was a child he was introduced to alchemy as a simple parlor trick related to his natural talents and inclinations. Alkar was fond of playing the lyre, and so the elder cult members introduced him to various oils he could rub on the instrument to make it sound like other instruments, and he was always encouraged to play and experiment with these. Through this process, Alkar's psyche was molded into fanatical loyalty toward Haagenti, his servants, and the demonic god's seeming purpose of destruction through manipulation of the material plane. Though raised by cult members, he was not raised in isolation. He understands that the worship of Haagenti is unacceptable to most of civilization. As a result, he has learned to refer to the god in public by unorthodox titles, such as "Lord of Change," "Transformative One," and - perhaps the easiest to see through - "Patron of Alchemy." Publically, Alkar makes a living by alternately playing music - enhanced or altered by more advanced versions of the same alchemical oils that delighted him as a child - or by selling his brews directly. However, on the battlefield, Alkar combines his inner rage and alchemical expertise in a monstrous transformation that foes rarely live to tell about. Clad in adamantine armor and enhanced by both rage and science, few can stand before him. But numbers can overwhelm even the greatest of strength, and Alkar's prowess was unique among the cult that raised him. A foolish member of the cult attempted to steal the formula for Thuvia's legendary Sun Orchid Elixir, drawing down the wrath of the authorities, and while Alkar slew many of the attackers, he was cut off from his allies and forced to retreat. Cornered, Alkar fled into a cave where he found a mysterious door. With certain death behind him and an uncertain future ahead, Alkar Belegûr opened the door and entered the world of Skyholm. Appearance Beneath his adamantine armor, Alkar is a pale Maenad covered in jet black crystals. His eyes are red, but he is otherwise average in appearance. But when he ingests his mutagen, his muscles bulge and his bones erupt from his body in terrible spikes, granting him a truly demonic appearance. Personality Alkar is a charming man who conceals his malevolence behind the guise of a man who seeks only the continuing march of civilization. As far as he knows he is the last and best of the cult of Haagenti that raised him, and so he seeks to survive to further Haagenti's cause by any means necessary. Aspirations Alkar is pragmatic in the extreme - there is no point killing a good man when surrounded by good men. There are two possible solutions to this in his eyes: to slowly corrupt the people around him until they are a mirror image of himself, or to establish a kingdom of his own where Haagenti's evil is law and to which his followers will flock. No matter what though, Alkar's goal is to survive this new world, no matter the cost, for only while alive can he further the will of Haagenti. Adventures in Skyholm Beyond arriving, Alkar has yet to have any adventures in Skyholm. Category:Characters